


Free! song series

by OHSHC_Trash_14



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Songfic of sorts, each chapter is for one ship, most of these are very short, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHSHC_Trash_14/pseuds/OHSHC_Trash_14
Summary: A short series of Free! stories, each one pertaining to a single ship





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the week (+1 day) that is Natsuya and Nao's birthdays and the time in between, I wanted to do a little series of fics for them. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to come up with enough that were short, though, and decided to go with this instead. It turned into song fics somewhere along the way when I wasn't paying attention.  
The songs will be explained to the best of my abilities chapter by chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, home, let me go home   
Home is wherever I’m with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4306i99LMXo  
It's not so much the specific lyrics, but more the general message of this song that I think suits them.

He’d always been like this, heading off on some new adventure, swimming in another country. He would send souvenirs of all sorts, naturally. But this was different. This time, as the two of you were lying in your bed before he left the next morning, he said something different.

“I’m leaving tomorrow Nao.” 

“I know. I’ll miss you.” 

“Come with me then.” 

And you’re not sure how it worked, but the next thing you knew you were on a plane together.

* * *

Natsuya looked excited, Nao felt a little nervous. He’d never been on a plane before, and while it wasn’t the kind of thing that usually scared him, the idea of being in a metal tube thousands of feet in the air for a few hours didn’t sound pleasant.

Natsuya took the window seat of course, and once they were in the air he was pointing out all the things that looked tiny from that high up.

“Nao look, you can see Iwatobi!” 

“I’m not going to look, Natsuya.” 

“But it’s really there. I can tell.” 

“I’m going to try and sleep. Do you want to listen to music together?”

When Natsuya woke up, it was close to the end of the flight. He woke Nao so he wouldn’t be too tired when it was time to get off. 

They enjoyed their little vacation together. Natsuya was swimming in a competition in America, but they weren’t in a huge city so it was pretty fun. They spend the other days of their trip looking around the city, and Nao was enjoying it quite a bit. What was the most fun, however, was watching Natsuya win the race.

  
  



	2. Rhythm of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ll watch the world from above  
as it turns to the rhythm of love”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWiwuiT58Yc  
It's Reigisa, I saw an opportunity for wordplay of sorts and I took it. Also, I think they're just so comfortable with each other and what they are that it's suiting.

Nagisa worked at a small cafe on the busier side of Iwatobi. He enjoyed the rhythm of it, from the various drink machines with their weird noises to the groups of chattering teenagers that would order ridiculously named drinks and take over the lounge area for a good half hour, to the tapping sounds of people on their devices. And Nagisa was very much a fan of the college student with the red glasses that came in at exactly the same time every day. 

Nagisa used to get distracted by him, but they’d come up with their own rhythm too. He would order almost the same thing every day, which was an almond croissant and a cup of tea. 

Nagisa brought the order over to him when it was ready. 

“Thank you Nagisa,” he said. 

“No problem Rei.” He continued, quieter, “are you staying until closing again?” 

“Of course. Even though I’d see you at home anyways.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ridiculously short coffee shop AU with a twist!


	3. Elevator Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going up  
Take me to the top  
C’mon take me to the top”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2KcI1IVsv4  
I had an idea for this story, and then the idea got away from me and the original song didn't fit anymore. But I remembered this one and found it works strangely well.

“Sousuke, I’m fine, honestly.” 

“Are you sure? I can catch a flight if you need me-” 

“Don’t even think about it. I have friends here that are watching out for me plenty.”

Rin had overworked himself and had a little scare at the pool in Sydney. Another one of the swimmers was thinking fast and pulled him out of the water before anything serious could happen, but Rin was in the hospital overnight because of it. 

“Don’t do something stupid like that again.”

“Or what, you’ll punish me?” 

“Shut up, I’m serious. We need to be able to swim together again.” 

* * *

Months later, they did. Rin insisted on having an IM race so neither of them had a clear advantage. They bet on it of course, and whoever won got to push/throw the loser into the pool. 

But they wouldn’t admit to just anyone who it was that lost.

  



	4. Riptide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Running down to the riptide  
Taken away to the dark side  
I wanna be your left hand man”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you already know what it is but chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJ_1HMAGb4k  
I chose this one because of the ocean-y theme and the emotion of it. I don't think it needs too much explaining.

With Haru, it seemed that the water called to him. Haru had always loved swimming and would do so wherever he could. 

Makoto felt a little differently. He’d loved swimming for a long time as well - albeit for slightly different reasons - but the ocean was not something that he liked. Makoto had been afraid of the ocean from a young age due to something that he didn’t feel was his place to speak about. 

But this never stopped him from going with Haru and the rest of their friends to the beach when it was warm enough, and even if Makoto was content to stay by the shore, he loved to see Haru happy, and the ocean was something that made Haru happy. 

  
  



	5. Bubblegum Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, dear diary, I met a boy  
He made my doll heart light up with joy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an actual story look at that  
Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1eQLw0Nwto  
I don't know on this one. It kind of just popped into my head and I found one line that fit really well so here you go

Asahi had been Kisumi’s best friend for a long time. They met in middle school, and stayed in touch after Asahi moved away. They’ve spent countless days and nights at each other’s houses, and have too many embarrassing stories about each other to ever tell. And for most of them, you kinda had to be there. 

It wasn’t until the first year of high school that Kisumi realized the way he felt about his best friend wasn’t exactly normal. He was visiting some relatives in Tokyo when it fully sunk in.

“I know it’s a boring question, but how has school been?” His uncle asked.

Kisumi shrugged. “It’s pretty good.” 

“Making friends easily?” 

“Yep. A few other people from Iwatobi middle go there, so that’s nice.” 

“Any girlfriends?” 

“What?!” Kisumi was surprised by how casual the question was. 

“I’m sure there have been a few girls that had crushes on you.” 

Kisumi was uncharacteristically quiet. It was silent for a few moments until his uncle asked another question. 

“Is there a boy, then? You know I won’t judge you about something like that.” 

“Um...I don’t know,” Kisumi decided to answer.

His uncle encouraged him to continue.

“There’s a boy I’ve known for a while, and I think I do like him. But I don’t know if he feels the same way, and I wouldn’t want to ruin the friendship.” 

They left that topic for a lighter one afterwards. The night before Kisumi was going to go home, he texted Asahi.

K: Hey~

A: Hey Kisu, what’s up?

K: Leaving Tokyo tomorrow. Do you want to hang out?

A: Sounds fun, I haven’t seen you in a while

K: Great. Where should we meet?

They planned to go to a park by Asahi’s house and wander around the neighborhood for a while. After that was sorted, Kisumi had another question.

K: I was wondering, what’s your type?

A: What?

K: Like, the girls you’d be willing to date

A: Ah yeah

A: Someone tall, with a good sense of humor that likes to mess around. I’d like if they were a swimmer but it doesn’t really matter that much, but I do like athletes

A: Oh and short hair is cool, but not as short as mine cause we might have the same hairstyle and that’d be weird

* * *

The next day they were in the park pretty much by themselves when Asahi stopped. 

“Is something wrong?” Kisumi asked.

“Are you really that stupid?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Last night, I was talking about a certain person.” 

“Oh.” Kisumi’s heart sunk. He didn’t think Asahi actually had feelings for a girl.

Asahi saw the expression that came across his best friend’s face. “Wait, no, Kisu, that’s not what I meant.” 

“What else could it mean?” Kisumi was getting frustrated.

“I, uh, I really like you ok! I have for a little while and I didn’t know how you felt so I never said anything!” 

Kisumi grabbed Asahi’s hand and pulled him behind a tree, pinning him against it. “How about you finally act on your words?” 

“What?” 

“Remember when we met, and you said Kisu-me?” 

  



	6. Strong in the Real Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to inspire you…  
And I know that we can be strong  
In the real way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is bad but I'm posting it anyway  
Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFctQMCs3k4  
I chose this song because I feel it fits them and how their friendship has developed over the years, particularly in season three.   
Edit 8/26/19 - added the title. Oops.

“Ikuya,” Hiyori said. He sounded very serious.

“What is it?” 

“I wish you’d stop pushing yourself so hard, we’re worried about you.”

“Who’s we? You, Nao, and Natsuya? You all think that you know what’s best for me and I’m not allowed to have an opinion.”

“Please listen to me-” 

Ikuya cut him off. “No. I’m not letting you boss me around, I thought we were friends.”

“We are.”

“Then  _ act like it.  _ Stop being a spy for my brother or whatever you call it, and just be my friend.” 

Hiyori took a deep breath. “Fine.” 

Ikuya blinked a couple times. “That’s it?” 

“I’ve missed being your friend, Ikuya.” 

“O-okay. Let’s go, then.” 

* * *

As awkward as it was, they didn’t discuss it further. They’d both missed having a real friendship, and were eager to return to it.

  
  



	7. Suddenly I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Suddenly I see suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AEoUa0Hlso   
I don't have a real explanation, I just felt this song really worked for them and needed to write something for it.

Gou had enjoyed her two-and-then-some years as Iwatobi swim team’s manager. She wasn’t quite sure what she wanted to do after high school, she was really only worried about something that would bring money in for her and for her mom, who had been working hard for a long time to give her kids good lives. But when Gou went to Tokyo to see some of her friends race on a whole new level, she met a girl that made her realize what she wanted to do.

“He’s a real piece a work,” Isuzu said. “He thinks that because he’s the coach he has the final say on everything.”

“Isn’t he in charge?” Gou asked. She knew that most swim teams weren’t as self-governing as Iwatobi High’s.

“Well in a way, but I’m the captain, so he should at least talk to me, right?” 

“You’re right. He can’t just make decisions without you.” 

“Exactly! Man, I wish we had someone as understanding as you.” 

“You think I’d be good at something like that?” 

“Totally. You’re sweet and really passionate, plus you can keep those boys in check, and a few of them are almost as crazy as my brothers.”

Gou laughed, she couldn’t disagree. 

  
  



	8. Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRCe5L1imxg  
I've thought that this song suits them for a long time and I honestly can't remember if there was ever an exact reason, it's just a Natsunao song in my head.  
I would also like to thank this lovely post for giving me the idea for this chapter: https://rhymelawliet.tumblr.com/post/187132410914/oh-to-be-a-bored-prince-who-keeps-rejecting

“Prince Kirishima, there’s a visitor for you.” 

“Who is it?” Natsuya asked in a disinterested manner. 

“Lord Yazaki’s daughter, I was told you know her,” the servant responded.

“Oh yeah, Aki. Where is she?” 

“In the garden, prince.”

“Send her in here,” Natsuya insisted. 

* * *

“Our parents are discussing a marriage between the two of us,” Aki said.

“That would be strange,” Natsuya said. “Why haven’t I heard about this before?” 

“I’m confused as well, I would think that you have girls falling at your feet already, and there would be no need.” 

“I don’t like those girls, they only want the royalty. They don’t know me, they can’t truly love me.”

“Or is it that the flirtatious prince doesn’t wish to be tied down?” 

“You know far too much about me, we could never marry.”

Aki stopped to think a moment. “Do you have a new gardener? I saw a boy out there, he looked to be our age.”

“We still have the same one, the boy you saw is his son. He’d been living in the city with his mother, but she treats him horrible so his father paid to bring him out here.”

“How do you know that?” Aki asked, dropping all pleasantries at this point.

“I’m curious, you know that about me.” 

* * *

The next day, it was a sunny afternoon and Natsuya was leaning against a wall of the gazebo. 

“Forgive me, Prince Kirishima, but your shirt could get dirty if you stand there,” Nao said.

“You can drop that, no one’s around.” 

“My father might hear us.” 

Natsuya smiled, a glint in his eyes. “Then come with me.” He took Nao by the hand and they wandered through the trees on the edge of the garden until they were deep in the forest.

“Look at me,” Natsuya said, innocence gone from his voice.

Nao did as asked, meeting Natsuya’s eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful, little dove.” 

“As are you, my prince.” 

Natsuya put his hand under Nao’s chin and tipped his face up slightly. Nao closed his eyes and removed his glasses before leaning closer.

They kissed until they were out of breath, careful not to leave marks on each other. Nao helped Natsuya make sure he looked how he had before, and they returned like nothing had happened.

* * *

“I refuse to marry her,” Natsuya insisted. 

“Your issue with the other girls was that you did not know them. The two of you are good friends, surely this is better,” Natsuya’s father said. 

“We have known each other since we were young children, I can’t marry her, it feels wrong.”

“Then we’ll find a girl, and the two of you will spend time together so you can decide if you like her.” 

“They only want to marry me because I’m in line for the throne.” 

“Not with that attitude.” 

“Fine then! Ikuya can take my place if he wishes, watch the girls flock to him once the people know.” Natsuya ran out of the room and into the garden.

He waited for Nao, then took him to a hidden spot in the trees once more. 

“Is this because we did not see each other yesterday?” Nao asked.

“Well it can be, but guess what I did!” 

“Natsuya, this doesn’t sound good.” 

“I switched my place in line for the throne. Some day my brother will be king, and I can finally get away from all this.” Natsuya looked overjoyed as he told Nao. 

“You’re a moron.” 

“Huh?”

“You know how unbelievably stupid that was, don’t you? You had a chance to change this place for the better, but you threw it away because you’re afraid of responsibility.”

“I did it for you.” 

Nao squeezed his hands for a few moments before letting them hang at his sides again. “What do you mean?” He asked cautiously. 

“Run away with me, Nao,” Natsuya said. He was being serious, Nao could see it in his eyes. “I could never survive on my own in a city, we both know that. And I don’t want to leave you behind.” 

Nao stepped closer to Natsuya, and brushed some of his wild hair out of his eyes. “I couldn’t stand to stay here without you, my darling.” 

“And I’d never leave you behind, little dove.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get to my parting words, the "little dove" line was inspired by the nickname's usage in Eyes Wide Open All the Time, which an amazing Free! fic on this site by Macbetha. It's a heavy story but I will recommend it and the rest of her works every chance I get, it's truly worth the read.  
Here it is, I've followed through on a writing project. I hope you all enjoyed and had a good Natsunao week, however you spent it. Good luck with the beginning of the school year, whenever it starts for you, and I hope everyone had a great summer!


End file.
